Field Trip
by englishteacups
Summary: It's the annual Field Trip at Gallagher Elementary! I won't say much because it might spoil the surprise,, haha! So please R&R! Oneshot...


Field Trip

A 2/5 Oneshot

**Disclaimer:** Four words: I don't own KND.

A normal school day it was and Mr. Browkees was discussing the Japanese history to the class. Almost half of the class died of boredom, and a part slept soundly. It seems like Numbuh 2 was the only one listening in the class. After all, he is always the star of the show whenever the topic is history.

Alas! 10 minutes are remaining and they can finally go home and rest. Almost everyone paid attention to the clock in front of the room and counted off using their heads.

_"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... "_

_"Riiing!!"_

"Okay, it seems like the bell rang." Mr. Browkees said. "Goodbye class!"

"Goodbye, Mr. Browkees!" the class said as their teacher left.

"Hey guys, wait!" Numbuh 2 announced. "Mr. Frybingle said that no one should go out until he comes here! He's going to announce something important!"

"What's it about again?" Numbuh 5 asked him.

"I don't know, Abby." Numbuh 2 told her. "Let's just wait and see."

The class went back to their seats and waited patiently for their teacher to come. Finally, Mr. Frybingle came and told them about some event at school.

"Good afternoon, class!" Mr. Frybingle greeted.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Frybingle!" the class greeted in unison.

"Okay, now class, we're going to have our annual field trip this Saturday." Mr. Frybingle announced. "I am going to give you forms so that you can formally ask permission from your parents so that you can go along with the rest of the class at the trip. If you're given the chance, just give the forms to Mr. Gilligan here. Is that okay for you, Mr. Gilligan?"

"Of course, Mr. Frybingle!" Numbuh 2 replied.

"Well, that settles that." Mr. Frybingle said. "That's all, class! Goodbye!"

As soon as the teacher left, everyone got a form for the field trip. Everyone was excited about it. They never expected for the long-awaited trip to come this early. Well, almost everyone...

"Hmmph! Great, a field trip." Numbuh 5 sighed. "I'm looking forward to it."

"What's the matter, Abby?" Numbuh 2 asked her. "Something wrong about the field trip?"

"It's not that, Hoagie." Numbuh 5 told him. "It's that, my parents sure won't let me join the fun."

"Huh?" Numbuh 2 wondered. "Why not? You came last year, right?"

"Yes, I did." Numbuh 5 said. "But now that I'm starting to flunk history, my dad grounded me from all distractions."

"Field trip's not a distraction!" Numbuh 2 told her. "Look, if you really want to go, I've prepared an excuse for you."

"What do you mean?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Tell your dad that there will be plus points given in history class when you attend!" Numbuh 2 advised. "It's as simple as that!"

"You really are a genius, Hoagie!" Numbuh 5 told him.

"Actually, it's only a matter of common sense, Abby." Numbuh 2 bragged. "If you really want to go, you should've thought of that before."

"Why you little--!!" Numbuh 5 marched furiously as she punches her fists.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, Abby!" Numbuh 2 told her. "Some people here just don't appreciate humor and puns like I do."

"I'll show you apperciation!" Abby murmured as she slapped her hat on Numbuh 2's face.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" Numbuh 2 yelled.

"I appreciated your joke, cornypants!" Numbuh 5 told him. "Anyway, I have to go now, I have to do something at home today. See ya!"

The next day at school... Lunch time...

"So, what did your dad say?" Numbuh 2 asked Numbuh 5.

"Oh... umm... he said yes." Numbuh 5 told him.

"Great!" Numbuh 2 blurted with glee. "Man, I can't wait for the field trip! Hey, do you already have a seatmate in the bus?"

"Nope." Numbuh 5 told him. "No one asked me yet. Why?"

"Well, how about if you'll sit beside me at the bus, Abby?" Numbuh 2 suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Numbuh 5 agreed.

"Thanks pal!" Numbuh 2 said as he gave her a friendly hug. "You're the best."

"Umm... sure..." Numbuh 5 said uneasily as she turned red.

That incident marked a big spot on Numbuh 5's thoughts. She had never been hugged by a boy before. She knew that Numbuh 2's her friend, and it's fine for a friend to give a hug, right? But when she was hugged, she felt a string of emotions run down to her heart as it starts beating faster. She felt the feeling that makes her bones shiver with glee. She felt something, but she isn't sure what it is. She had known Numbuh 2 since elementary, and they were really a great pair. But now, she felt that she sees Numbuh 2 more than a friend. She likes Numbuh 2. Believe it or not...

She has a crush on Hoagie "Cornypants" Gilligan Jr...

And she can't actually believe it.

Saturday came. The field trip day. Numbuhs 2 and 5 went to the bus where their section was assigned They sat at the last seat at the back. As soon as the whole class got seated, the trip finally began. Numbuh 2 shared snacks with Numbuh 5, and so did she. The first destination was on the Grand Canyon. It was a very far place. It was so far that Numbuh 5 got sleepy and shut her eyes as she leaned her head on Numbuh 2.

"Huh?" Numbuh 2 murmured. "Abby?"

He noticed that Numbuh 5's sleeping soundly as she leaned on him. He liked it when she leaned on him. He felt that something else was between them. Something more than friendship. He's a genius. Abby's an average girl. He's the corny one, Abby's the cool one. He's the big one, Abby's the normal one. He saw that they're total opposites, but they're still in good terms. He was very lucky to have Numbuh 5 as his friend. He's very lucky indeed.

"Hmm... Sleep tight, Abby!" Numbuh 2 said as he yawned. "Hmm... I think I'm sleepy too."

So Numbuh 2 closed his eyes, slept, and leaned back on Numbuh 5.

**THE END**


End file.
